walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Adams (Fear)
Corporal Andrew Adams, also referred to as Andy, is a character in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of the U.S. Military. Andrew is described as having good intentions but out of his element. He doesn't fit the traditional mold of a military man, as he is a questioner and sensitive. Andrew projects a soulful quality that many women find appealing. He was in a relationship with Ofelia Salazar. He serves as a minor antagonist in the later part of Season 1. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Andrew is a member of the 40th Infantry Division in the California Army National Guard. Before being called to duty, he worked at a big box retailer as a sales associate.First Name Confirmation Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Not Fade Away" Andrew took a romantic interest in Ofelia Salazar, striking up a conversation with her after Lieutenant Moyers addressed the residents. Later on, he sneaked away while on patrol to be with Ofelia, who appears to be interested in him as well. She questioned him about medicine, apparently trying to use her relationship with him to get medicine for her mother, but he said that he had been unable to as the medicine seems to be in short supply. "Cobalt" It is shown sometime between "Not Fade Away" and "Cobalt" that he was kidnapped by Daniel Salazar. After Madison Clark hears a loud bang in the Trans' basement, she explores and finds the Salazars and Adams, bound with a piece of duct tape to his mouth and tied to a chair. After Madison and Ofelia leave, Daniel asks Andrew about "Cobalt", as he hears it often on his radio. He says that he doesn't know. As Daniel takes out some of his barber equipment, Andrew panics and tells him that Daniel's wife Griselda is at a field hospital two miles from the compound. Still not convinced, Daniel begins to torture Andrews by flaying his arm, who begs him to stop. Andrew tells Daniel about a local stadium where 2,000 people were being kept, and once people started turning he had to lock all of them, infected and human inside, still hearing their screams. After Travis comes in and demands to know where Nick and Griselda are, along with what "Cobalt" is, Andrew tells him that it is a term to evacuate the guardsmen in the Los Angles Basin and to humanely terminate the survivors in the compound. It is also shown that Ofelia may actually have a relationship with Andrew, as Daniel tells Madison not let Ofelia come down to the basement and after she sees what Daniel does to him, she leaves the house crying. "The Good Man" Andrew is released by Travis Manawa after agreeing to give him the directions to where they can locate Griselda Salazar, Liza Ortiz, and Nick Clark. After rescuing Nick, the group runs back to the parking lot to escape, only for Andrew to hold Daniel at gunpoint to seek revenge for his torture. Andrew instead turns his gun and shoots Ofelia non-fatally in the arm. In a fit of rage, Travis runs to Andrew, tackles him to the ground, and begins to brutally and mercilessly beat him, punching him repeatedly in the face until Madison breaks up the ordeal. Andrew is left with a severely disfigured face and is last seen near-lifeless on the floor, his breathing raspy and shallow as he gargles on his own blood. It is unknown if he ultimately survived the ordeal, but it can be assumed that if he did not succumb to his injuries, he may well have almost been killed by the hordes of infected swarming the building. Suddenly, when Adams was rushed to the Los Angeles USMC Medical Center, he was revived and brought back to life by doctors and was later released. Adams broke down and cried tears in his eyes, and when he packed his bags and left California, he drove away and moved to Kansas City, Kansas. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of infected and zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Corporal Reynolds. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Military Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Alive